Une personne dans la foule
by hoodrenka
Summary: Comment vous appelez vous ? Edward. Edward Cullen.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je viens vous publier un OS, qui vous plaira, j'espère !

* * *

**_"Quelqu'un dans la Foule"_**

_« Comment vous appelez vous ? »_

_« Edward. Edward Cullen. »_

* * *

Ce n'était pas ma journée.

Mon invitée du jour ayant décommandé à la dernière minute, j'avais eu recours à la bonne vieille méthode : chercher « quelqu'un dans la foule » -ce qui était le but de l'émission, à ses débuts-. Par chance, j'avais débusqué un cuivré - ?- à quelques rues du studio. J'étais actuellement en train de l'observer, et il était vraiment sexy. Dans le genre arrogant, de ceux que je ne supportais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas nier l'évidence. Il avait un physique de rêve, et un visage qu'on ne rencontrait pas souvent. J'espérais seulement qu'il serait à la hauteur de l'émission, qui était diffusée en direct.

_« Bella, ça commence ! »_ Merde. C'était l'instant de vérité. J'en étais venue à prier Dieu pour ne pas faire un fiasco et risquer ma carrière. Presque tout New York nous écoutait. Sam, le technicien, me souffla un « Bonne chance ! » lorsque je passai devant lui.

J'entonnai mon refrain habituel _« Bonjour, New Yorkais ! Ici Bella S., pour NYCRadio ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours à la même heure, pour _Quelqu'un dans la foule !_ »_ Quelle ironie. Le rouquin ne paraissait même pas intrigué, juste amusé.

_« Nous allons aujourd'hui débattre sur la Cullen Corp, l'entreprise émergente qui est rentrée en bourse il y a quelques semaines, et dont les actions battent tous les records de l'année !_

_J'ai aujourd'hui fait appel, comme toujours, à un parfait inconnu pour débattre sur des questions d'actualité économique, ainsi qu'à mon expert en économie ! »_

Je me tournais vers mon invité. J'étais vraiment anxieuse. _« Pouvons-nous commencer ? »_ demandai-je.

_« Oui. »_ Il avait un air arrogant sur son visage. Ce qu'il m'énervait !

_« Première question : Que pensez-vous du choix audacieux de la Cullen Corp d'être entré en bourse avec une société si jeune ? »_

_« Eh bien, il est vrai que c'est un choix audacieux, mais pourrais-je critiquer ce choix ? Les chiffres parlent d'eux-mêmes, mademoiselle, et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que la Cullen Corp a mené une stratégie efficace ! »_

Il continua de discourir pendant un moment, échangeant avec passion sur le sujet avec Paul, expert en la question. Je ne suivi pas le discours, ce n'était pas mon travail. Je tempérais quelques fois la conversation lorsque j'y prêtais attention, mais le reste du temps, je relisais mes notes et préparais mentalement ma journée.

_« Très bien ! Deuxième question : Pensez-vous que le jeune âge d'Edward Cullen, le PDG, ainsi que sa décision de ne se montrer que de dos pour cacher son visage désavantagent l'entreprise ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas que l'âge d'un PDG soit un quelconque inconvénient de plus la jeunesse apporte toujours de nouvelles idées avec elles. Et même s'il était à peine majeur, l'important n'est-il pas que l'entreprise soit viable et rentable ?_

_Concernant sa volonté de ne pas montrer son visage, je ne vois pas en quoi cela représente un acte répréhensible, voire condamnable. Il en est de même pour de nombreuses célébrités, or cela ne choque pas ! Je pense qu'il veut simplement protéger sa vie privée, et ce n'est pas du tout blâmable. »_

_« Je pense, quant à moi, qu'il n'est pas forcément bon de rester aussi secret. On sait de lui son nom et son âge, et un morceau de son parcours professionnel ! Je pense que les investisseurs aimeraient connaître davantage la personne à qui ils vont confier tous leurs biens ! »_ rétorqua Paul. _« Qu'en penses-tu, Bella ? »_

_« Moi ? »_ J'étais déboussolée, il m'avait interrompue en pleine réflexion avec moi-même. _« Je n'investirais pas chez la Cullen Corp. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas moi l'experte ! »_

Sexy boy avait l'air peiné, je ne sais pour quelle raison.

Oh, wait ! Je venais de l'appeler sexy boy ? Mais quand il était passionné par le sujet, il était tellement … à croquer ?

Je me fustigeais mentalement.

_« Dernière question : Les concurrents de la Cullen Corp, qui ont déjà taillé leur place dans le marché, ont-ils du souci à se faire ? »_

_« La réponse tient en un mot »_ Sourit-il, en haussant un sourcil mi amusé, mi taquin. _« Oui. »_

J'émis un rire. Il était tellement sur de lui ! Niveau sex appeal, Orlando Bloom avait du souci à se faire !

Paul était d'accord avec lui, pour une fois.

Je clôturais l'émission : _« Nous pouvons tous remercier … Oh mon dieu ! J'ai complètement oublié de vous demander votre nom ! »_

_« Il n'est pas encore trop tard. »_ Répondit-il, insolent.

_« Très bien, »_ répliquais-je légèrement irritée, mais surtout amusée._ « Comment vous appelez vous ? »_

_« Edward. Edward Cullen. »_

Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée.

* * *

Bon, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour cet OS ridiculement court, mais je n'avais pas d'idées pour les questions, et je n'y connais strictement rien aux fianances.

**VOTE :**

**Tapez Oui si vous voulez que cet OS soit transformé en fic'.**

**Tapez Non si vous voulez que cet OS reste un OS.**


End file.
